There is a bending device that bends a metallic plate material by a punch and a die. The bending device is also referred to as a press brake. The bending device includes: an upper table attached with an upper tool holder; and a lower table attached with a lower tool holder.
In an event of bending the plate material, the punch is attached onto the upper tool holder, the die is attached onto the lower tool holder, and the upper table is lowered in a direction of the lower table, whereby the plate material is sandwiched and bent by the punch and the die. The punch and the die are generically referred to as tools, and the upper tool holder and the lower tool holder are generically referred to as tool holders.
An operator attaches the tool onto the tool holder based on bending setup information. Specifically, the setup information includes: information (selected tool information) indicating which tool should be used among a plurality of the tools; and information (attachment position information) indicating to which position in a longitudinal direction of the tool holder the tool should be attached. The operator attaches the tool, which is indicated by the selected tool information, to a position in a width direction of the tool holder, which is indicated by the attachment position information.